Bullet for a Kiss
by niigoki
Summary: Junko liked to test things she read on the internet. "Shooting a gun causes the same chemical reactions in the brain as a passionate kiss"? She wasn't so sure. One-shot Despair sisters AU.


Junko never believed anything she read on the internet. For her, those facts were as baseless as some people's spines, and she'd rather test them herself to see if it was true than to foolishly trust anything she came across. She wasn't going to lie, she liked to read rumors and 'facts' online, some of them were pretty interesting. Like for example, that one sentence claiming that you could bite your finger off as easily as you could bite a carrot, but since it was your own finger, your brain wouldn't let you do that. She tested it out with one student's finger one day – he was about to die anyway, and the agonizing screams of pain as she tore the flesh off his hand were absolutely delightful. That day she proved that it was, indeed, true. You could bite your finger off as easily as a carrot. The after taste wasn't that good, though.

As she roamed through the net, another sentence caught her attention. _"Shooting a gun causes the same chemical reactions in the brain as a passionate kiss."_ Well, she wasn't so sure about that.

"Hey, sis, come here for a sec!" Junko yelled from her room and in instants her twin sister joined her.

"Yes?" Mukuro asked, peeking from behind Junko's chair. "You're looking for facts again? That's boring, Junko."

"Give me your gun, I wanna test something." Junko said without even looking away from the screen.

Mukuro sighed and took her precious gun away from her belt, handing it to her sister. Junko grabbed it and looked down. She had never shot before, but not because Mukuro wouldn't let her, but simply because she never felt like it. The weight of the gun in her hands felt pretty good, and somewhat thrilling. Junko smiled widely, and placed it next to her computer.

"I thought you wanted to test something?" Mukuro inquired, but Junko just got up and waved her hand.

"Later. First let me test something else, come here," She pulled Mukuro by the collar of her shirt and crashed their lips together. Her sister immediately opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. It wasn't unusual for her, Junko sometimes had these urges to kiss and make love to her, and Mukuro never complained. It was enjoyable for both sides; there was nothing to lose. Also, Junko's tongue felt delicious on her own. They parted after a while, but Junko wasn't done yet. She placed her hands on Mukuro's shoulders and pushed her to the nearest wall, lips reconnected. The dark-haired girl wasn't expecting this course of action and moaned in her sister's mouth, only to feel kisses trailing down her neck a while later.

"Junko…" The youngest twin licked Mukuro's neck, leaving small bite marks wherever she passed. She stopped suddenly, gasping for air.

"Alright… I guess that's enough…" Junko huffed, straightening her tie. "We don't want to get carried away, do we?" She giggled and went back to the computer, sitting on the chair and grabbing the gun. Mukuro wasn't going to lie, she expected this to last for a while longer, but knowing her sister, she wasn't going to get anything else.

"What was that for, anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, just testing something." Junko mumbled, trying to firm the gun on her hand. She wasn't used to it, so holding it felt weird. Mukuro sighed and helped her.

"Like this. And be careful, the recoil is strong."

"Ahh, I see. Thanks, sis!" And with a quick spin of the chair, Junko touched the cold iron of the gun against her sister's forehead, and pulled the trigger. Mukuro's body fell back, at the same time Junko's chair rolled to the opposite direction. She blinked and breathed fast, looking over at the gun. "Wow, she wasn't kidding, the recoil is strong." Staring at the lifeless body of Mukuro Ikusaba on carpet, Junko examined the mess. The blood flowing through the hole on her sister's head was starting to cover the beige floor in red. Junko shivered. "What a mess."

She looked at her hands, which were still trembling and then felt her heartbeat; it was so strong she was kind of afraid it would jump out of her chest. But she shrugged, and placed the gun back on the table.

"I knew it, that fact is fake," Junko said, walking over to the bathroom to wash her hands. "Shooting a gun is way more exciting than kissing someone."


End file.
